


Expecto Patronum

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanart, expecto patronum, sorta of Harry Potter, swanqueen - Freeform, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Expecto Patronum

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50875466721/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
